Petshop Horror? Not Really
by BeuitifulDisgrace246
Summary: Yaoi fangirls and SasuNaru fanatics be aware! Sasuke and Naruto could show up at a pet store near you! SasuNaru goodness! If you don’t like don’t read! Sasuke feels left out when Naruto only pays attention to the animals IN the cages.


Title: Petshop Horror? Not really…

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Summary: Yaoi fangirls and SasuNaru fanatics be aware! Sasuke and Naruto could show up at a pet store near you…SasuNaru goodness! If you don't like…don't read! Sasuke feels left out when Naruto only pays attention to the animals IN the cages.

Authors Note: Heh heh. Here's a quick one-shot that sprung up into my head when I wasn't allowed on the computer and wanted some good SasuNaru, DAMNIT! Lol. So…here we go! This kind of STOPS before the lemon…well…because first of all…I like my account…and…I don't want people complaining about it! Sorry to anyone that wants one…but there are many others on this site…sorry again…

Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this ficlet. But if I owned Sasuke and Naruto…they WOULD let me watch. With a camera. And with other friends.

**M-m-M-m-M**

When Sasuke Uchiha's boyfriend Naruto Uzamaki asked him if he could go buy a puppy, Sasuke just could NOT refuse. When he looked into his beautiful boyfriends pleading eyes, he thought he might _already_ have a puppy.

How was Sasuke supposed to know that his experience to a puppy breeders shop would involve screaming yaoi fangirls, cameras, a few dozen restraining orders, court, and a document stating that he should NEVER set foot on the premises again? Sometimes Sasuke Uchiha just _can't_ keep to himself when his very _own_ exquisite puppy is involved.

Oh yes…Sasuke Uchiha is still laughing about it to this day. But whenever it is brought up in conversation, his boyfriend still scowls at the memory. However…they both share the same tingling when the memory happens to arise…

**M-m-M-m-M**

**Not In The Too Distant Past…**

"Thank you sooo much Sasuke!" Sasuke was having a lot of trouble focusing on the road with a sexy blonde attached to his neck like a second skin. But Sasuke wasn't worth of the praise he was receiving from said blonde.

He desperately wanted to give everything to his little koi. Including him.

Sasuke pulled into the parking lot and sent the car to a halt. "Were here!" was the reply he got for this action. The blonde looked about ready to burst out of his skin with so much built up enthusiasm.

Before the raven had even undone his seatbelt, the hyperly retarded and so dramatically cute blonde was literally springing in the air towards the entrance. Sasuke doubted Naruto even knew what the word patience meant.

Sasuke casually slid out of his sleek midnight mustang convertible, slipping his hands in this pockets. He was muchly enjoying his view from behind the bouncing blonde.

Sasuke pouted when Naruto entered the building, but he quickly caught up with the dobe. Sasuke licked his lips and whispered hoarsely into Naruto's ear, "You better be careful. Somebody might see something they like…" Sasuke gave a quick pinch to Naruto's backside and seemed to ghost away, leaving a lingering aftertaste hanging thickly in Naruto's mind.

Naruto shivered with wanted pleasure. For a few seconds Naruto actually seemed to of forgotten about the puppies because the only thing his mind would register was the Uchiha's gorgeous smirk.

Naruto's complexion turned crimson, as he couldn't help but stare at Sasuke's butt when he walked. It was like Sasuke WANTED Naruto to have to suffer with no contact for another few hours. Naruto shook his head and swore that he WOULD NOT think about how insanely good it felt when Sasuke…

Naruto directed his attention to a cage with THE cutest puppy in it and was relieved from his train of thought…

"AWWW! Isn't she just SOO cute?" Naruto said, directing Sasuke's attention to behind him, which was where Naruto was. Sasuke walked over to the cage to get a better look. The puppy was mostly black but it also adorned various spots of white that seemed to glow gold when it moved.

To Sasuke…it was perfect. Sasuke smirked with triumph. Sasuke had thought that Naruto was going to choose a puppy that he would NOT like. But the second the puppy's oddly different colored eyes met his, it was meant to be.

"This one is the best one here! Aww…I already love him! Can we PLUHEEESSEEE GET HIM SASUKE?" Sasuke started to grow irritated with how much attention Naruto was giving that puppy. He felt so completely and totally left out. Sasuke felt like Naruto didn't even notice his presence; he was so wrapped up in that damn puppy.

_Two can play at this game! _

"Yeah…of course _sexy_." Sasuke rolled off the tip of his tongue, even creating ripples in Naruto's vision. Naruto pulled his attention away from the puppy to rest on the Uchiha. When he spotted him, a deep lurching was created within his stomach, and he felt the most smoldering shiver run all through his skin.

After the shivering had died down, he was left with the feeling when your nose almost makes you sneeze and liquid starts to form in your eyes, making your vision blurry. Obviously his body was trying _very_ hard to stop blood from spilling out of his nose.

Sasuke was bending over giving Naruto the GREATEST angle possible to see his finely cut rear end, with just a bit of pale skin peeking from outside his shirt. Sasuke had dressed this morning in a black dress shirt that hung in a limp way, but it somehow seemed to accentuate all the RIGHT parts of his upper body.

He had also chosen the tightest black pants probably known to _MAN_ and they did their service very well by making the Uchiha's undecidedly feminine hips jut out just above the waistline. Add hair gel to make Sasuke's hair look tousled in just the right fashion…and you have _ONE **SEXY BEAST**_.

Naruto's mouth hung limp when Sasuke dropped something from his pocket and it slid up under the columns of dog cages. Sasuke dropped further and fell on his hands and knees rocking his hips, trying to reach for the lost item. Naruto's head twisted in a pleasured motion and he almost released a throatily gurgled moan.

_WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING! _Naruto TRIED to look away! HE DID! But…he just couldn't help himself…as well as many fan girls that had been ogling him from the second he had walked in. They were raving like mad and taking as many pictures as possible with their picture phones.

When Sasuke finally stood on his feet again, he gave me a look that said: "Oh I know you were looking…were you having fun?" in the cockiest manner possible. But that just turned Naruto on all the more.

Sasuke made a mad dash, straight for Naruto's body, earning many gasps from the on looking fan girls. Sasuke latched his teeth onto Naruto's neck, Naruto giving out a strangled breath in reply.

All of the fan girls eyes almost fell out of their sockets and they all stared shocked…"YAOI!" they screamed at the top of their lungs, their fingers moving expertly over their cell phones and not getting rid of TOO many pictures of Sasuke's butt, they started taking pictures of the irresistibly cute couple.

One girl ran off to the nearest store to pick up some more cameras, while the ones without camera phones just got as close as they could to the couple and memorized everything that was going on to share with other crazed yaoi fans. When all of the girls camera phones were filled to the max with pictures of the couple, they started calling all of the yaoi fan girls ALL around the area with pleas for more cameras and also a camcorder to video record this yaoi-luscious event.

Naruto's eyes fell so far back into his head he thought he wouldn't be able to get them to fall back into place. Sasuke was so…oh…Sasuke was AHH-AHHH-AHHH-AHHH-AHHH-**_AHHH! _**It was just so MUCH…and all at once!

Sasuke ran a tongue and teeth combo down the length of Naruto's exposed chest. Naruto just latched further onto Sasuke's butt, bringing the whole lower halves of their bodies to be confined to ecstasy.

They were so wrapped up in each other's bodies, that they had no clue there were others watching. They had no CLUE there were cameras or giggling yaoi fan girls involved. That's why things started to get HOT.

Sasuke ripped off Naruto's shirt, revealing Naruto's six-pack and naturally tanned chest. Sasuke knew this was ALL his. THIS WAS **_ALL HIS!_** Sasuke ran his right cheek along the smoothest skin God had to offer. Sasuke felt each addictive shiver that ran through Naruto's chest as he moved over each area.

A very much panting and very much aroused Sasuke moved his pearly white teeth and nipped sometimes hard and sometimes soft all along Naruto's chest and back, loving the feel of quivering that came off of Naruto's skin and moved along Sasuke's pale skin with each touch he made.

Silence filled the room when Naruto's shirt was removed…but it only took two seconds for the yaoi fans to get over it and give an overly excited squeal, jumping in the air. More than half of the fans were tired of waiting for their friends to bring the cameras, and ran the heck out of there at the speed of lighting.

_-----_

A man at the nearest super market just had to scratch his head at the sudden shortage of cameras and all the squealing girls making a mad dash through the store STRAIGHT to the remaining cameras. There had to be a line of girls with ONLY cameras that had more than thirty people in it! Girls these days…that man would never understand.

_-----_

By the time most of the girls got back…approximately 0.004 seconds later, all of their film was gone when they were met with the sight of a shirtless Naruto AND Sasuke ALL OVER EACH OTHER.

Sasuke grinded into Naruto, making Naruto dig his body into a cage the other way. _Back, forward. Back, forward. _They were so loud that one could almost hear them grinding against each other. Now it was Sasuke's turn to lose control. He licked his dry lips and almost gagged with bliss when Naruto moved his hands in between their grinding bodies. _Back, forward. Back, forward. _

Sasuke gave a shrill cry that just made Naruto give him even more pleasure. "Nnmmhhmmm!" Naruto cried out when Sasuke twisted Naruto's hand away and continuing grinding, started suckling and biting Naruto's fingers. Naruto SCREAMED out in pleasure.

Now some might be wondering where the heck the owner of the pet shop WAS exactly. With ALL this noise…it's inhuman to not notice something is going on. But it just so happens that this certain pet shop owner is a VERY hard sleeper…and before Sasuke and Naruto's arrival he had drifted off into a deep slumber.

But with random high-pitched squeals, moans, and screams…he was starting to wonder what was going on…so he decided to go investigate…

And that was how Naruto and Sasuke were discovered: shirtless, grinding into each other and giving throaty moans into each other mouths. Sasuke and Naruto were just SO lost in their own addictive drug that they lost everything in that moment…except for each other.

When the pet shop owner had witnessed the scene…he very justly checked himself off as still being in a dream…but when he walked back into his office…and banged his head against a wall…he knew he wasn't dreaming.

He sprung into action and ran from his office, heading straight towards the two lovers. He pushed them apart and was shocked to find they weren't even paying attention to him, their eyes just locked on, unmoving, and their separated arms reached out for the other.

"HELLO!" the pet shop owner screamed in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke finally snapped back into reality and looked around, Naruto following suite. Naruto turned BEET red…while Sasuke just smirked at all the adoring attention and latched himself back onto Naruto's waist.

"You do know I do not allow this SORT of behavior in my shop…" The owner was beet red just like Naruto…but not with embarrassment. "NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SHOP! AND I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU IN HERE AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?.! I AM FILING A RESTRAINING ORDER…AND IF YOU COME WITHIN 3 FEET OF THIS SHOP…I WILL DEAL WITH YOU -MYSELF- DO YOU GOT ME?.!"

Silence filled the room…well except for the gagging noises of a few patrons for having to view such a thing. Sasuke just smirked and comforted his koi from the angry man's evil words. RAWR! "Okay sir…whatever…but first can we buy this puppy?" The man looked disbelievingly at the couple. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?" the man asked, outraged. "How about…one million for it?" Sasuke offered, completely prepared to pay his whole fortune for his koi to be happy.

The man's jaw dropped. He seemed stricken with happiness for a second before he said: "Oh…sure…go ahead!" The man sped through the signing of adoption papers and other such paperwork, and sent the two on their way with their new "child".

As Sasuke and Naruto exited the shop, Sasuke slipped by Naruto and whispered in his ear: "Now wasn't I the sexiest animal in there?" Naruto just blushed and held on to the puppy tighter.

**M-m-M-m-M**

A/N: WOW…ME DONE! Lol! So how do you all like it? Too lame…well…I dunno…I guess I don't really like how it came out…this is my first attempt at something of a lemon like one shot…my other one shot didn't get QUITE so descriptive as this one. Sooo…I am dying to know what all you SasuNaru fans think of this (what I think) bad attempt at some humor and lemony goodness! Well…please do make some kind of comment on this…I really need some opinions! Thanks for reading even if you don't review! TNT Till Next Time!


End file.
